Secret of Dos Santos
Secret of Dos Santos is the seventy-fourth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot In Dos Santos, Kai is seen observing a map at a Mr. Smoothy until she gets a call from her grandfather. Kai is then told by Wes over the phone to call Ben for assistance and Kai reluctantly agrees to call him. However, Ben and Rook arrive from the future on their Time Cycles, much to Kai's surprise. Kai wonders why they are there and Ben says that Kai called him. Kai said she was just trying to call Ben but Ben assures her that they did and had a nice conversation. Kai tells Rook it is nice to see him, and Skurd suddenly speaks up, introducing himself to Kai. Kai is grossed out by Skurd but wonders how Ben and Rook knew to come right before she called him. Rook was trying to explain but Ben cuts him off noticing Kai's map. Kai is about to explain she is looking for alien artifacts in the Temple of the Sky but Ben already knows saying he and Kai had that conversation before. Kai is eager to go and Ben teases her saying he'll do anything for the "future Mrs. Tennyson". Kai tells Ben to not believe anything Spanner said and walks off with Ben and Rook. Rook tells Kai not to worry about any spirit guardians as they aren't real. Meanwhile, someone is seen watching them walks into town. As Ben, Rook, and Kai walk into town, the native people suddenly starts to run away from them. Ben makes a comment saying that Rook's breath is scaring away the people but Rook scans his breath and saying it's fine. Kai tells them that the people of Dos Santos are wary about outsiders. Ben tries to reason with the people but they continue to run away. Kai suddenly speaks with a native who is saying things in Spanish. Ben tries to listen in but cannot due to not understanding Spanish and tries to use the translator on his Omnitrix but Skurd is in the way. Ben tells Skurd he needs to activate the translator function and Skurd agrees to do it himself. Skurd activates the translator function and Ben starts speaking in Spanish freaking out the native who closes the door. After getting pounded by Ben, Skurd deactivates the translator function and Kai is upset at Ben for scaring off the lady. Ben is eager to get back to Bellwood but Kai yells back at him telling him to leave. Ben transforms into XLR8 and runs off making Rook wonder if he is coming back. XLR8 runs into the jungles talking about Kai and Skurd appears to agree with him but uses Diamondhead's powers to anchor down XLR8. XLR8 suddenly notices the entrance to the Temple of the Sky and runs back to Kai. Kai hopes to hear an apology but XLR8 takes Kai up higher to have a better view of the town now knowing the guide to the Temple of the Sky is the village itself. Excited, Kai kisses XLR8 who transforms back into Ben and Ben yells at Skurd for getting in the way. Later, Ben, Rook, and Kai are walking deeper in the jungle and Ben comments about being attacked by bugs. Rook and Kai both eat some bugs much to the disgust of Ben and Skurd. Suddenly, the ground starts to shake under the group and a large stone creature emerges before them. Kai identifies the beast as one of the Jungle Guardians who is the protector of the Temple of the Sky. The Jungle Guardian knocks Ben, Kai, and Rook backwards and Ben transforms into Blitzwolfer. Blitzwolfer starts to attack the Jungle Guardian but none of his attacks have any affect on it. Blitzwolfer is suddenly sent flying backwards and it turns out Rook accidentally shot him as the blast went right through the Jungle Guardian. The Jungle Guardian starts to chase after Rook and Kai manages to trip it up using a vine. However, the Jungle Guardian gets back up and Blitzwolfer tries to attack it again to no avail. Skurd then molds into an Echo Echo boom horn and blasts the Jungle Guardian backwards also revealing the location of the Temple of the Sky at the same time. Kai is impressed and Blitzwolfer transforms back into Ben. Later, Rook tries to examine the temple and Ben wonders where the entrance is. Kai knows where it is but Ben, not wanting to wait, transforms into Armodrillo and starts digging around. However, Kai has found the access code and opens the entrance to the temple. Armodrillo transforms back into Ben and he and Skurd follow Kai and Rook deeper into the temple. However, Exo-Skull isn't too far behind determined to stop them. Deep inside the Temple of the Sky, Ben, Rook, and Kai are walking around. They come across what seems to be a dead end and Kai wonders what she has done wrong. Rook believes that Ben will make a snide comment at Kai but Ben wonders why he would. Ben suddenly triggers a trap that causes the walls to slowly close in on the group. Rook uses his Proto-Tool to try and slow them down and Kai tells him to stop them. However, Ben is unable to dial in an alien but Skurd manages to press a switch that opens the floor causing him, Ben, Rook, and Kai to fall down through. Ben transforms into Snare-oh and grabs Rook and Kai. Snare-oh is unable to get a grip on anything but has an idea which Kai tells him to quickly do. Snare-oh unravels himself allowing for a safe cushion for Rook and Kai. Kai notices some artifacts and steps on something that causes another in plain sight to be revealed. However, Snare-oh touches the artifact which triggers another trap that causes another Jungle Guardian to be awaken. This Jungle Guardian appears to speak and attempts to crush Snare-oh who is safe due to his ability. Snare-oh and Rook tie up the Jungle Guardian but it simply overpowers them. Kai notices something up higher and climbs upward to see what it is. Snare-oh and Rook are still trying to deal with the Jungle Guardian but they end up getting tossed into the water. However, the Jungle Guardian's face gets torn off revealing it to be a robot and Snare-oh transforms back into Ben. Kai reaches the top and notices a Galvan named Ujin controlling the Jungle Guardian. Kai grabs Ujin and the Jungle Guardian falls down. Kai shows Ujin to Ben and Rook and Ujin angrily tells her to let him go. Ben demands to know why Ujin was pretending to be the Jungle Guardian and Ujin says he is the guardian. Kai wonders how old Ujin really is but Ujin makes a snide comment at her. Rook wants to know what is the object Ujin is protecting and Ujin says it's none of their business as he was asked to protect it. Ben wonders who told Ujin to protect the object and, suddenly, Paradox appears. Ujin jumps onto Paradox's shoulder and Kai wants answers which Paradox is glad to explain. Paradox walks the group over to an image of Maltruant and explains after Maltruant's first defeat, he divided Maltruant into parts and hid them in form of artifacts. Paradox then spread the pieces through time and space hoping Maltruant's followers would never find them. Kai is surprised to hear the real secret of the Temple of the Sky. Suddenly, Paradox tells everyone to duck and they all manage to evade a blast from Exo-Skull. Exo-Skull then blasts at Rook and demands for them to hand over the main spring. Kai asks Paradox if he is going to do anything but Paradox says he can't. Ben transforms into Rath and notices he has new clothes and is speaking in full Spanish. Rath is impressed by his new clothes and thanks Skurd for giving those to him. Rath and Exo-Skull start to wrestle around while Kai gets back the main spring. Kai smashes Exo-Skull's horn with the main spring and she tells Skurd to help out Rath. However, Rath wants to fight Exo-Skull himself but Skurd gives him a Heatblast arm. Rath is impressed by the power but Exo-Skull grabs Kai. Rath knocks back Exo-Skull with a Heatblast arm and finishes him off with a wave of fire. Rath transforms back into Ben and Paradox thanks the group for a well done job. However, a time portal opens up and Exo-Skull and the main spring are taken away. Back in Dos Santos, Rook asks Paradox if they should go after the thieves but Paradox says in good time. Paradox then leaves in time with Ujin and Ben hops inside his Time Cycle. Kai walks off, still disgusted by Ben's "Mrs. Tennyson" comment. Ben and Rook then leave Dos Santos in their Time Cycles. Noteworthy Events Major Events * Exo-Skull and Subdora get the main spring for Maltruant. Minor Events *Ben Tennyson and Kai Green share their first kiss. *Rath gains clothes as of this episode. *The Jungle Guardians and Ujin make their debuts. *The Omnitrix is revealed to have the ability to grant its user the ability to speak another language, and not just translating. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Skurd *Kai Green *Professor Paradox *Ujin (first appearance) Villains *Exo-Skull *Jungle Guardians (first appearance) *Subdora (cameo) Aliens Used By Ben *XLR8 *Blitzwolfer *Armodrillo *Snare-oh *Rath By Skurd *Diamondhead *Echo Echo *Heatblast Quotes Naming and Translations Trivia *This episode was censored in Latin America. *In Spain: **Dos Santos is called Le Sains and is a French town. **Ben, Skurd, and Rath (with the Omnitrix as translator) speak French instead of Spanish. **This episode was censored after some weeks. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 8 Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Tom Pugsley Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba Category:Time War Arc